The present invention concerns that of a new and improved brake light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,944, issued to Jandron, discloses vehicle side/front brake lights comprising a brake indicator bulb located in a recess formed in a side of a vehicle at a front extent thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,101, issued to Pitcher, discloses a light of standard color which is illuminated when the braking means of a vehicle is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,426, issued to O""Sullivan, discloses a vehicle brake light signal for alerting pedestrians or other vehicle drivers positioned in front of a vehicle to a deceleration of the associated vehicle.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved brake light. The brake light would be a forward-facing brake light which would attach to the center front top deck, or hood, of automobiles. The brake light would be hooked up to the brake system of a vehicle to which the present invention would be attached.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a brake light in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the brake light that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the brake light in detail, it is to be understood that the brake light is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The brake light is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present brake light. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regard as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brake light which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brake light which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a brake light which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a brake light which is economically affordable and available to the buying public.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a brake light which provides additional benefits not present in the prior art.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and appended claims.